


Voice Message

by yoonmination



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonmination/pseuds/yoonmination
Summary: in which soonyoung sends jihoon voice messages everyday.





	Voice Message

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother language so i'm sorry if i make any mistakes!! and it's written in lowercase, by the way. enjoy~

soonyoung missed him.

he missed his cute smile, his laugh that soonyoung loved _so much_ , his kisses, his hugs, his soothing voice that is just as sweet as honey, and literally, his everything.

soonyoung missed everything about him.

everyday, soonyoung tried to call him.

everyday, his calls always switched to a voice message. it was no use. soonyoung already know about that, he knows _damn well_ about that. but he still tried to call him everyday.

because the person that he calls everyday--lee jihoon--already _died_ in a car crash. and soonyoung wasn't there when it happened.

he wasn't there when jihoon was in great pain. he wasn't there when jihoon was breathing his last breath. he wasn't there when jihoon needed him the most.

soonyoung felt really guilty about it, thinking that it was his fault to let jihoon drive alone in the middle of the night.

" _it was just that jihoon's time was already up, soonyoung. it's not your fault,_ " one of their friends--jeonghan--already told him thousand times that it wasn't soonyoung's fault. heck, jeonghan thinks that it wasn't anyone's fault.

part of soonyoung wanted to believe him, he really wanted to believe what jeonghan had said, but yet, he still can't help but feeling guilty. he missed the person that he loved so much.

* * *

soonyoung just got home from his university, feeling tired. his classes and homeworks was just too much and soonyoung barely get any rest. he changed his clothes, then layed down on the sofa. feeling bored, he checked his phone and found out that there are no notifications. he was about to turn off his phone when he remembered something.

he haven't call _his_ jihoon today.

after staring at his phone for a pretty long time, he decided to call jihoon. and of course, the call was switched to the voice message. _again._

" _hi! this is jihoon. if your call was important, leave a voice message. if it wasn't, piss off._ " soonyoung chuckled at the last sentence, jihoon's voice was _so nice_ to hear.

"hey, hoonie." soonyoung started. "it's soonyoung. you wouldn't forget your boyfriend's voice, right?" soonyoung chuckled yet again, even though his heart was hurting so much.

"how are you? i hope you're fine, even though i wasn't. it's getting lonely here without you, hoon. i miss you so much," he managed to cracked a smile, but tears started to form in his eyes.

"i'm sorry. it was all my fault. i shouldn't have let you drive alone at night." he continues, his vision was already blurred by his tears. "you would probably said that it's not my fault, our friends told me the same thing. but i just can't help it, you know?"

his tears slowly fall, making his cheeks wet. he can't hold it. today was a rough day already and sending jihoon a voice message didn't help him at all. his sobs turned to a loud cry. he really can't hold it anymore. he's been trying to hold back his tears when he's still at the uni, because everything there, reminds him of jihoon.

like the park, he remembers skipping class with jihoon, and then chilling and laying down at the park. at first, jihoon rejected it. but after seeing soonyoung literally _begged_ him with puppy eyes, he doesn't have any choice.

and the library, he remembers studying together with jihoon. well, not really together because jihoon was the only one who actually study. meanwhile soonyoung was just admiring jihoon's serious expression.

and last, the music room. ah, soonyoung and jihoon made a lot of memory in the music room. it's the place where they first met, too. soonyoung remembers that everytime he walk pass the music room, there's always the sound of a piano, or someone's singing. jihoon's singing. his voice was just too soothing and soonyoung was so mesmerized by it. soonyoung would eventually stopped by and brought jihoon some food, because he knows very well that jihoon was too lazy to get some food when he was in the music room

that, was four monts ago. but now? soonyoung can only hear silence when he walk pass the music room. he really wished that when he walked past the room, he would hear jihoon's singing again.

soonyoung knows that would be too _impossible._ but hey, it's okay to have a little hope, right?

 

 

"hey jihoon,"

 

 

 

 

"i miss you. i hope we can meet again soon, kay?"

 

 

 _soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this two months ago, and publish it on my wattpad. but i kinda edit it before i publish it here. so if you see a fic similiar to this, it's written by me too! and i'm kinda new to writing, so please bear my writing style ahahah


End file.
